A Night With Vivian
by xXToadXx
Summary: Gabriel, a teenage boy, has the girl of his dreams right in bed with him. What will he do? Bad at summarys... Original story.


It's weird. I have been desperately chasing this girl since I first met her. Two months ago she wouldn't have given me the time of day, but now, she is in my bed for Christ's sake! I look up, she is staring at me. Her emerald eyes glisten. They are fathomless. I feel my face flush and I look down onto my Batman sheets. Man these are lame; I should get rid of them.

"You got quiet." Vivian's lips look moist and I want to see if they are. She leans forward.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I furrow my brows. I can feel my blood boiling. Vivian leans in even closer. Her face is only inches from mine now. Oh, how I want to kiss her once more. I sigh.

"Gabriel, are you feeling ill?" Her voice is airy, like a whisper. She caresses my face. Her slender fingers feel cool against my flushed cheeks. I can feel the primal forces compelling me forward. Before I realize it her lips are touching mine. I lose myself in her soft, luscious lips. They are moist. Vivian pulls away suddenly.

Damn. I bit her lip. I open my mouth to say something, but Vivian comes back full force. She wraps her long arms around my neck. I wrap my arms around her back. We explore each other's mouths. Slowly, I begin to push her down onto my bed. Her fingers grab at my hair. Finally, she is lying down completely on the bed. I adjust my legs so both of mine are between hers. I feel her breasts pressing up against my flat chest. I can feel her every breath. We continue poking our tongues around. My entire body tingles. Vivian's hands run down my back. I move my hand down from her shoulder to her breasts. They're soft, and a handful! I feel her nails digging into my back. I gasp.

I run my hand down over her stomach and stick my fingers under sweater. I feel the doughy skin of her stomach and I make my way upwards. The lace of Vivian's bra tickles my palms. I don't feel her hands on my back anymore. I sit up slightly and see her grabbing the bottom of her sweater. She begins pulling it up. I sit up enough for her to easily pull her sweater off. She removes the fuzzy, black turtle neck. When she does this her breasts bounce slightly. I notice that Vivian has no excess body fat except for her boobs. All my blood rushes down "there". Before Vivian has time to throw her turtle neck somewhere I lunge and attack her with kisses.

My hands are everywhere at once. I touch her breasts, her face; I get my hands tangled in her long, auburn hair. I mash my pelvis against hers and I hear the tinkle of our zippers colliding. As I begin dry humping her she arches her back. I start kissing her down her jaw-bone and neck. I begin suckling and gently biting at her neck. She moans. Vivian begins moving her hips around and our pelvises mash together. I am suddenly aware that I have an erection and I am sure Vivian can feel it. Is this it? Am I going to lose my virginity right now? Am I going to lose it to the woman of my dreams?

I place my hand onto the button of her jeans. I fumble for a few seconds and finally undo the button. I look up at Vivian to see if I have the O.K. I can't see her face because she is looking up at the ceiling. I decide to go ahead and unzip her pants. I start sliding my fingers into her blue panties. Vivian's hand comes crashing down onto my own. I look up at her. Her eyes are filled with fear.

"I am so sorry!" I sit up quickly. I get off of Vivian as quickly as possible. Vivian looks at me as if she were sorry. "It is fine. I am fine waiting until you are ready." Vivian smiles at me. My heart skips a beat. I scoot up the bed so I am sitting next to her. Unfortunately, I still have an erection the size of Texas. Vivian totally sees it. Her face turns an unexpected shade of red. I have never seen her blush before. I turn away and sit in almost fetal position. Vivian wraps her arms around me and kisses my cheek.

"Thank you… For being you." She whispers.

Later that night we both lay in my bed. Vivian has her head on my chest. She is fast asleep. I didn't lose the v-card, but this is muy bueno.

"I love you, Vivi." I whisper.

"I love you too." Vivian whispers back.

I thought she was asleep.


End file.
